X-mas party
X-mas Party Frankie Stein walked toward monster high. Today was special. In two days they will be doing winter break, and Clawdeen had a surprise for them during lunch. "I'll be throwing a party on Christmas Eve." She explained to her ghoulfriends once they were going to Mr. Hack's mad science class. Meanwhile Duece Gorgon was outside doing some casketball practice with his other mansters. Clawd started up a conversation when they were getting dressed " You guys going to the party Clawdeen's throwing?". Duece answered him "Dude, Cleo is going to make me go whether I like it or not.". Clawd said "Likewise.". On monday, the beginning of winter break, Thurm woke up. He forgot to turn back into himself, he was still Kyle. Unable to afford a house, he resided in an abandoned house. Thurm got tired of living in that place. His Icoffin rang. When he picked it up he heard Deuce's voice "Dude?". "Hey!" He replied happily, but groggily. "Wanna hang out?" Deuce asked. "Sure." Thurm answered. Thurm walked to Deuce's house. It reminded him of an Ancient Greek palace, but smaller. He walked in. He saw Deuce eating some kind of meal with Cleo De Nile. "Hello." He said to Cleo. She had her mouth full so she waved to him. Deuce offered some food to Thurm. He declined. He sat down and bit his nail. When Cleo swallowed she told him "We didn't talk to each other much when we first met, tell me all about yourself.". "Sure, I do not know who created me, I live in an abandoned house-". He was interrupted by Deuce "What?". After that Deuce told him he should stay with him. He insisted. Clawdeen was staying at Draculaura's with her ghoulfriends. "You ghouls can stay at my place for the week until the party.". In perfect harmony, Clawdeen's ghoulfriends said "YES!". Deuce and Thurm picked up Cleo at the De Nile residence, a huge pyramid mansion. Cleo greeted Thurm and gave her boyfriend a small kiss. Clawdeen's house wasn't very far, so they walked to her house. Clawdeen opened the door after Cleo rang the doorbell. Draculaura was playing a board game with Abbey, Clawd, and Howleen when Thurm, Deuce and Cleo walked inside. Howleen hugged Thurm. Thurm checked the tv. There was some news on, he flipped the channels until he settled on a soap opera. Clawd got in his pyjamas and got in bed. He saw Deuce sleeping in a sleeping bag, with Thurm in another near him, he was Kyle (he tosses and turns, which would've left scratches and cuts in the bag). Clawd closed his eyes, and quickly dozed off. Thurm was the penultimate person to wake up, he found Clawd still in his bed. He slowly got out of his sleeping bag and went downstairs. He found his friends downstairs watching a movie. On December 24, Clawdeen saw a radiant Christmas tree, with a metal star on top. After getting the decorations done, they had their party, Holt and Thurm did dub step music, with Thurm shredding on his vioilin. The next day, Thurm woke up, in Deuce's room, on an air mattress, he woke up last. He traveled down the stairs, anticipating what was under the tree. The End Category:Fanfiction